With known sanitary washing toilet seat device for washing an anus and the private parts, the anus washing and the private parts washing are performed by either one of an anus washing switch or a bidet switch provided on an operation portion.
The device for anus washing and the private parts washing of the known sanitary washing toilet seat device have the following specifications so that a restroom will not wet with splashed water by a jet of the washing water by operating the anus washing switch or the bidet switch under a condition that a user is not sitting on a toilet seat.
First, when both a toilet seat cover and the toilet seat are under a detected position (i.e., closed state), neither the anus washing nor the private parts washing is performed even if the anus washing switch or the bidet switch is operated.
Second, when the toilet seat cover is under a non-detected position (i.e., open state) and the toilet seat is under the detected position (i.e., closed state), neither the anus washing nor the private part washing is performed even if the anus washing switch or the bidet switch are operated unless the user is sitting on the toilet seat.
Third, when both the toilet seat cover and the toilet seat are at the non-detected position (i.e., open state), neither the anus washing nor the private parts washing is performed even if either the anus washing switch or the bidet switch is operated.
In addition, more detailed electric energy saving mode is determined by recognizing the open and closed states of the toilet seat and the toilet seat cover concerning the energy conservation.
In order to satisfy the aforementioned specifications, at least a position sensor for detecting a position of the toilet seat cover and a seating sensor for sensing the existence of the user sitting on the toilet seat are required. Because the position sensor is provided on the known sanitary washing toilet seat device as a factor of a damper for detecting a rotation of a rotation shaft (i.e., a pin) rotatably connecting the toilet seat cover and the toilet seat to a case, the construction of the damper is complicated.
A need thus exists for a sanitary washing toilet seat device which detects the condition of a toilet seat cover with a simple construction.